


Agrodolce

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, post 5x12
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ho scaricato l'amore della mia vita"<br/>Tutto il diletto si prosciugò dalla faccia di Mickey mentre lentamente voltava il capo e guardava Ian negli occhi dicendo quello che era necessario dire.<br/>"Non sono io, bello. Tu ed io non abbiamo mai funzionato, non eravamo fatti per stare insieme. È meglio divisi. Lui è fuori da qui. Lo troverai. Solo che non sono io"<br/>Ogni parola faceva più male rispetto a quella precedente, ma era così che doveva andare. Non stavano bene insieme, non erano fatti per funzionare, quella doveva essere la verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agrodolce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364840) by [AnotherGallavichLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove). 



> Questa fanfiction è la traduzione di una storia originale in inglese, postata esclusivamente dopo il consenso dell'autrice (Si può controllare tra i commenti della storia originale).

Mickey morse un vecchio cencio sporco mentre versava l'alcool sul macello di sangue della sua coscia.  
Avrebbe preso mille volte il dolore fisico per disfarsi di quello pulsante che sentiva nel petto.  
Mickey non era mai stato quel tipo di persona.  
Non era mai stato la persona che si interessava, la persona che stava male, la persona che piangeva.  
Mickey non era mai stato la persona che guardava indietro nella sua vita e si domandava cosa avrebbe potuto fare di diverso, cosa avrebbe potuto fare meglio.  
Mickey non era mai stato quella persona, prima di Ian.  
Fottuto Gallagher.  
Mickey aveva cambiato così tanto di se stesso, della sua vita, senza pensarci due volte, niente avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
Ma ora, lui e Ian avevano chiuso, più o meno per sempre, ed eccolo lì.  
Vuoto e uscito allo scoperto, senza nessuno a cui appoggiarsi.  
Mickey sputò lo straccio sul pavimento e diede un colpetto a quella che presto sarebbe diventata una cicatrice asciutta.  
"Dannazione, che è successo?"  
Mickey sollevò lo sguardo su suo fratello.  
"Ah, una stronza mi ha sparato. Ho avuto di peggio"  
"Chi?"  
Mickey fece spallucce. "Non è importante"  
Iggy annuì. "Gallagher è già tornato?"  
"Che cazzo ne so, non sono il suo guardiano" mentì Mickey, guardando in basso verso la gamba ferita ed evitando gli occhi del fratello a tutti i costi.  
"D'accordo, chiedevo soltanto. Cavoli. Tornerà presto o cosa?"  
"No. Perché cazzo dovrebbe farlo?"  
Iggy scrollò le spalle e finalmente si ricordò di qualcosa, cambiando argomento.  
"Papà uscirà di prigione tra un paio di settimane"  
"E allora?"  
"Ho pensato solo che volessi saperlo, visto ciò che lo ha mandato dentro l'ultima volta-"  
"Non sono un fottuto bambino!" gridò Mickey, finalmente guardando Iggy negli occhi, che aveva sobbalzato per lo scatto del fratello.  
Mickey si alzò, anche se tremante, visto che la gamba gli faceva un cazzo di male.  
"Posso farcela con Terry" disse, passando oltre Iggy e andando in soggiorno.  
La verità era che Mickey era vagamente contento che Terry sarebbe presto uscito, avrebbe significato un problema su cui concentrarsi che non fosse Ian.  
Mickey aveva sempre pensato all'intero concetto di amore come a uno scherzo.  
Cosa?  
Trovi una persona a caso e le dici tutto?  
Le dai tutto?  
Per cosa?  
Cos'hai ottenuto?  
Qual era il punto?  
Mickey era stato convinto che l'intero e fottuto concetto fosse stato costruito da persone così barbose che si sentivano così sole da avere come unica opzione quella di inventarsi questa cosa che volevano così tanto, e alla fine si ritrovavano a ingannare se stessi pensando che fosse davvero quello che provavano.  
Ora lui sapeva che non era vero.  
L'amore era reale.  
L'amore poteva essere fottutamente meraviglioso.  
Il suo amore per Ian era la cosa più forte che avesse mai provato nella sua intera vita.  
L'urgenza di dargli tutto, di dirgli tutto.  
Di condividere tutto.  
Mickey aveva visto sua sorella attraversare infinite rotture, e se anche se si era sempre incazzato con i tizi che la ferivano, non aveva mai capito come le si potesse spezzare il cuore semplicemente perché qualche stronzo non la trattava bene.  
Infatti, se non fosse stata la sua sorellina, probabilmente sarebbe arrivato al punto di dire che era una cosa patetica.  
Ma non lo era.  
L'amore era reale, ma quello che era ancora più reale, era quello che arrivava dopo, quando finiva.  
Quando devi costringerti a smettere di amare quella persona di cui hai imparato a fidarti.  
Non erano passate nemmeno cinque ore da quando Ian aveva ufficialmente rotto con Mickey, ma era ancora il più tagliente, il più penoso e straziante dolore che avesse mai provato in vita sua.  
Probabilmente perché si stava sviluppando sin da quel giorno in cui non era stato in grado di far alzare Ian dal letto.  
Da allora era aumentato un po' di più ogni giorno, Mickey era diventato sempre più debole, solo che non se n'era reso conto.  
Aveva voluto così tanto che tutto funzionasse, ma non poteva andare così.  
Ian aveva i suoi problemi, e Mickey aveva provato con tutte le sue forze, ma ovviamente non poteva aiutarlo nel modo in cui doveva essere aiutato.  
Nessuno dei due sarebbe stato davvero felice finché Gallagher non fosse stato bene, e ciò non sarebbe accaduto fintanto che fossero insieme, Mickey se ne rendeva conto adesso.  
Nonostante ciò, non riusciva a togliersi la voce di Ian dalla testa.  
_Un tempo mi amavi. Ora non sai nemmeno chi sono. Merda, io non so chi sono la metà delle volte._  
Non mi devi niente.  
Troppe cose non vanno in me. È questo il problema, vero? Troppe cose non vanno in me, e tu non ci puoi fare niente, non puoi cambiarlo. Non puoi aggiustarmi, perché non sono rotto, non ho bisogno di essere aggiustato, okay? Io sono io!  
Mickey ricacciò indietro le lacrime.  
Non era il momento.  
Non dovrebbe mai essere il momento, non dovrebbe piangere per Gallagher.  
Era meglio così, era il modo in cui entrambi avrebbero potuto avere una chance per il futuro, e l'uno non avrebbe ostacolato l'altro.

 

Mickey si era detto che non avrebbe evitato Ian, ma risultò essere un compito difficile da portare a termine.  
Certo, il loro quartiere non era terribilmente piccolo, ma era solito imbattersi nei Gallagher qua e là, ora, si accertò di non farlo.  
Era passata un'intera settimana dalla rottura e la bruciante, martellante, palpitante sensazione nel petto rimase una costante.  
Non si era indebolita come aveva pensato avrebbe fatto, anzi, si intensificava ancora e ancora ogni singolo giorno.  
Mickey sapeva che l'unica opzioni che aveva era di aspettare che sparisse o di andare a parlare con Ian, per vedere se potevano tornare insieme.  
Nessuna sembrava una buona idea a questo punto, ma immaginava che aspettare che sparisse fosse la migliore fra le due.  
I suoi giorni consistevano per la maggior parte nel bere fino a ubriacarsi con birra economica rubata e scopare con tizi a caso, o almeno di provarci.  
Era raro che gli venisse anche solo per metà duro in quei giorni. E l'unica volta in cui gli si era indurito abbastanza da scopare, era stato con un rosso.  
Anche allora, non era arrivato nemmeno vicino all'orgasmo, era ancora così sprofondato nella sua merda, voleva solo che sparisse.  
Sul punto delle due settimane e mezzo – non che stesse contando o altro – ci fu un colpo alla porta.  
Un colpo con un ritmo che conosceva troppo bene.  
Non dovresti essere in grado di sapere chi è alla porta semplicemente ascoltando il modo in cui bussa alla porta, ma non poteva trattenersi.  
Visto che era solo in casa ebbe l'idea di ignorarlo, di fingere di non averlo mai sentito, ma i suoi piedi si stavano muovendo e prima che avesse anche solo completamente il tempo di registrare cosa stava succedendo, aveva aperto la porta.  
La prima volta in cui i suoi occhi atterravano sul rosso dopo due settimane e mezzo, e gli sembrò di respirare.  
Mickey sapeva che la cosa suonava sdolcinata e irrealistica come un fottuto romanzo romantico, ma fanculo, era vero.  
I capelli di Ian erano incasinati e leggermente sporchi, indossava una giacca troppo grande per la sua struttura magra e cagionevole, e il suo viso era arrossato.  
_"Io...io devo vederti"_  
"Non è un buon momento"  
Merda, quand'è che la mente di Mickey era giunta fin lì?  
Era un ricordo che avrebbe dovuto dimenticare.  
Loro due non erano più quelle persone,  
"Cosa ci fai qui, Gallagher?" parlò Mickey, cercando di mantenere la voce il più uniforme possibile.  
"Devo vederti" disse e Mickey si limitò a fissare il ragazzo di fronte a sé.  
Si ricordava di quel giorno, o era stata una fottuta coincidenza del caso?  
"Entra"  
Ian stava entrando prima che il cervello di Mickey si rendesse conto di ciò che era uscito dalla sua bocca.  
Merda.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non adesso.  
Mai più.  
Sarebbero stati tanto meglio divisi se avessero semplicemente potuto superare tutto questo, lo sapeva.  
Stavano in piedi nella cucina dei Milkovich, limitandosi a fissarsi per un secondo, assorbendosi a vicenda.  
Ian notò che Mickey aveva abbandonato il rasoio.  
"La barba ti sta bene"  
Mickey ignorò il modo in cui il respiro gli si fermò in gola al complimento.  
"Niente convenevoli del cazzo" si passò il pollice sul labbro, odiando il modo in cui la sua voce si spezzò alla fine della frase. "Perché sei qui?"  
Ian fece un profondo respiro, come se stesse raccogliendo la forza per parlare.  
"Qualcosa non va in me"  
"Non dirmi, cazzo" ridacchiò Mickey, ma il sorriso scomparve dal suo volto immediatamente quando realizzò quando cazzo era suonato insensibile.  
Sollevò con cautela lo sguardo su Ian, ma lui non sembrava offeso, si limitò a guardare i propri piedi.  
"Sì, lo so. Ma non posso funzionare senza le medicine, ora lo so. Sono tornato a prenderle"  
"Sì, cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?" chiese Mickey e Ian scrollò le spalle.  
"L'ultima volta che non le ho prese, ho fatto il più grande errore della mia vita"  
Mickey sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Sì? Cos'hai fatto questa volta? Hai rapito un altro bambino? Rapinato un negozio di liquori?"  
Mickey sapeva che il commento sul bambino era insensibile da morire, ma non sapeva semplicemente come lottare contro quella merda, quindi ridacchiava e faceva battute meschine.  
"Ho scaricato l'amore della mia vita"  
Tutto il diletto si prosciugò dalla faccia di Mickey mentre lentamente voltava il capo e guardava Ian negli occhi dicendo quello che era necessario dire.  
"Non sono io, bello. Tu ed io non abbiamo mai funzionato, non eravamo fatti per stare insieme. È meglio divisi. Lui è fuori da qui. Lo troverai. Solo che non sono io"  
Ogni parola faceva più male rispetto a quella precedente, ma era così che doveva andare. Non stavano bene insieme, non erano fatti per funzionare, quella doveva essere la verità.  
"Questo non è vero" parlò Ian, come se fosse sul punto di piangere, ma Mickey fu coraggioso abbastanza da non guardarlo.  
"Lo è" replicò Mickey con tono tranquillo, tentando di trattenere le proprie lacrime. "Non lo sono. Tu non lo sei. Non lo siamo, Ian. Non...siamo fatti per stare insieme e basta"  
Mickey non era mai stato un grande sostenitore del destino, ma a questo punto era l'unica cosa che gli era venuta.  
Ci fu silenzio per un po' e finalmente Mickey guardò il suo ex ragazzo.  
Ian lo stava guardando a sua volta con un viso freddo come la pietra, gli occhi rossi, come se fossero stati sfregati troppe volte.  
"Io ti amo"  
Il respiro di Mickey venne letteralmente meno con quelle parole, ma si sforzò di non reagire.  
"Lo so" fu tutto quello che disse.  
Perché lo sapeva.  
Questa era la prima volta in cui Ian lo diceva, ma lui lo sapeva.  
Non c'erano dubbi che anche Mickey amasse Ian, e probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto per lungo tempo.  
Quello non cambiava nulla.  
In questo caso, l'amore non era semplicemente abbastanza.  
Poteva essere difficile e fottutamente doloroso adesso, ma era così che sarebbero stati più felici in futuro, Mickey lo sapeva.  
E se doveva essere onesto, era davvero fottutamente stanco di prendersi cura di Ian.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, perché non era colpa di Ian se era malato, ma non poté trattenersi.  
Mickey era davvero esausto, cazzo.  
Per tutto.  
Non poteva farcela più.  
Avanti e indietro, su e giù, essere in una relazione con qualcuno che aveva questa cosa da gestire, lui era...completamente e totalmente distrutto.  
"Tutto qui?" chiese infine Ian e Mickey annuì una volta.  
"Sì. Sì, tutto qui"  
Ci fu silenzio per un po', nessuno dei due si mosse né tantomeno guardò l'altro.  
"Probabilmente dovresti andare" disse Mickey dopo qualche minuto.  
Ian annuì e uscì dalla casa senza una parola, lasciando che la porta sbattesse in modo udibile dietro di lui.  
Mickey non poté trattenersi dal tremare alla sensazione che riempì le sue vene non appena Gallagher se ne fu andato.

 

Passò una settimana senza nemmeno una parola da Ian.  
Mickey aveva pensato che sarebbe diventato più facile, che avrebbe imparato a vivere senza di lui, ma non fu così, non ci riuscì.  
Mickey non aveva mai amato nessuno, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di nessuno.  
Almeno non in questo modo.  
Era ancora convinto che era questo che doveva accadere.  
Dovevano stare alla larga l'uno dall'altro e alla fine sarebbe diventato più facile.  
Okay, al momento si era reso conto che questo non era affatto ciò che voleva.  
Mickey rivoleva Ian, voleva averlo in ogni modo possibile.  
Quello che Mickey voleva e quello che alla lunga sarebbe stato il meglio per tutti erano due cose molto diverse, tuttavia.  
Quindi naturalmente, si costrinse a stare lontano.  
Quello non lo fermò dal piangere nel suo cuscino fino a tarda notte.  
Non lo fermò dal replicare ogni ricordo bello e brutto e triste e confuso che avevano avuto.  
Non lo fermò dal desiderare che le cose fossero diverse.  
Non lo fermò dal volere Ian.  
Non lo fermò dall'amare Ian, con ogni singola fibra del suo essere.

 

Dopo aver sofferto altri due mesi senza Ian, alla fine Mickey si arrese.  
Aveva pensato che oramai avrebbe sicuramente superare il rossino, o almeno che le cose sarebbero diventate più facili, ma non era stato così.  
Mickey aveva il cuore spezzato esattamente come il primo giorno in cui Ian lo aveva scaricato.  
Mickey si fece una doccia e si diresse a casa Gallagher.  
Non aveva tanto l'intenzione di tornare con il ragazzo, o nemmeno di rimanere a lungo.  
Aveva solo bisogno di vederlo, solo una volta.  
Assicurarsi che stesse bene, assicurarsi che fosse felice.  
Se Gallagher era felice, Mickey sapeva che il peso nel suo petto sarebbe diventato appena più leggero.  
Mickey esitò per qualche secondo prima di lasciare il proprio pugno contro la porta per un paio di volte.  
Ian aprì la porta con un piccolo sorriso in volto, ma immediatamente svanì quando vide chi stava dall'altro lato della porta.  
"Mickey. Quanto tempo. Che ci fai qui?"  
Mickey fece un respiro profondo, pensando a cosa esattamente avrebbe dovuto dire.  
"Sei solo?" fu tutto ciò che venne fuori.  
Era un inizio, perlomeno.  
Ian lo guardò per alcuni secondi prima finalmente di annuire e aprire di più la porta, silenziosamente garantendogli l'accesso.  
Ian camminò fino alla cucina e si voltò verso Mickey, sollevando le sopracciglia, costringendo lui a parlare.  
"Te la passi bene?"  
Merda, quello suonava scadente.  
Perché non poteva semplicemente venire fuori e dirlo?  
Mi manchi. Ti amo. Ti rivoglio.  
Dio, desiderava che fosse così fottutamente semplice.  
"Sì, sì. Prendo le medicine, mi fanno stare bene"  
"Ottimo" disse Mickey.  
Cazzo, era imbarazzante.  
"Tu stai bene?" Ian ribaltò la situazione, e Mickey non aveva l'energia di dire altro che non fosse la verità.  
"No, non realmente" Mickey si schiarì la gola e guardò ovunque tranne Ian, concentrando tutta la sua energia sul non far cadere una singola lacrima.  
"Perché no?"  
Mickey ridacchiò. "Che cazzo pensi, amico? Pensavo che questo avrebbe portato al meglio" fece deboli gesti tra i due. "Probabilmente è così, ma non lo sembra...fa ancora male"  
"Sì, conosco la sensazione" ammise Ian, gli occhi divennero sempre più rossi ad ogni secondo. "Cosa vuoi fare? Capisco che io rappresento un sacco di fatica, e che probabilmente è più facile stare divisi. Ma è l'inferno, cazzo"  
"Lo è" concordò Mickey prima di guardare Ian negli occhi. "Ti amo così tanto"  
"Sì?"  
"Sì" sospirò Mickey.  
Ian camminò a grandi passi verso Mickey.  
"Ti amo anch'io. Lo sai. Ma come hai detto, forse stiamo meglio divisi"  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi per un secondo e si tenne forte perché sapeva che quello che stava per uscire dalla sua bocca sarebbe risuonato come se fosse uscito dai film da ragazzina di Mandy.  
"Perché? Non dovremmo fare ciò che ci rende felici? Non è la fottuta cosa giusta stare insieme, se è quello che vogliamo entrambi? Non so tu, ma io non ho mai smesso di pensare a te. Nemmeno per un cazzo di secondo"  
Ian annuì lentamente, assorbendo le parole.  
"Forse è così. Ma Mickey, io sarò sempre così. Non sarò mai normale. Se è troppo per te allora-"  
Mickey lo zittò colpendo con forza le sue labbra con le proprie.  
Merda, gli era mancato.  
"Ce la farò. E spero davvero fottutamente che il tuo sia un sì" Mickey fece un respiro quando si allontanarono.  
Ian non si trattenne dal sorridere annuendo due volte, unendo le loro fronti.  
"Non possiamo stare lontani e basta, uh?"  
"Sì, forse dovremmo smetterla di provarci"


End file.
